Wha The Hell
by LegatoRoxMySox
Summary: Eh, boredom


.....What the hell? A Song Fic to Justin Timberlakes' "Rock Your Body" containing characters from Trigun. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MESSED UP IDEA....I hope you enjoy this...O_o; NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! _ I know this its terrible, I just had to do it!!  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys please!?" Vash half squeeled as he held up a flier for a kareoke compition in Mei City. The money prize was about $$20,000. Milly presented the idea with a bright smile on her face, Meryll shook her head and looked at Wolfwood. "What are you looking at me for, I think its a great idea. Back in the day I was kick ass at Kareoke!" He said arrogantly, swiping the flier from Vash, and looking at it. Reading it over, the requirements were simple, you had to have a group of atleast six people. Wolfwood looked up from the flier just when who would grace the eyes of the daring quartet, but Legato and Knives. Legato oddly looked deshelved, and rather aroused by something, Knives head was tilted back in a whole-hearted laugh, a hand resting against his own chest. "That was not funny Knives!" Legato yelled, he opened his mouth to tell Knives off more, but his eyes befell apon Vash,Milly,Meryll and Wolfwood. He grinned and walked over to them, dragging Knives, who was still drunkenly laughing, making people stare at the two. "Legato...Knives, what are you two doing here?" Vash said, with a perticular narrow to his seafoam eyes. Meryll had the same look, but Milly, oblivious to all that is important, still had the smile on her face. "Oh don't be so sour, Vash...We heard about the kareoke competition, and knew you four in town were here, so we decided to ask you if you would like to do a song with us." Knives, which hadn't shut up was abruptly interupted in his hiena laughing by a swift kick from Legato, making him stand up and look to his brother and the friends that traveled with him. "What are you talking abo--" Vash was stoped by Milly pipping up. "We'd love to! Mr.Blue haired man!" She added. "Vash wanted to do the competition to!" Milly smiled at Wolfwood, who had placed his hand on hers. Meryll shook her head again, then spoke up. "I think this would be a great way to settle our differences...but, what song to pick for this?" Legato grinned, and reached in his coat, and placed a silver CD-R cd on the table, in black permanent marker the words "Rock Your Body" that stretched along the cd. "I bought this off the black market, for six double dollars. From someone names "Peach The White" a mob boss." Knives picked up the cd and pointed out for all of them to see, his finger running underneath the name "Justin Timberlake", and then started to laugh again, but not as maniacly. "Do any of you know who that is? One of the biggest pussies in the music buisness. But his music isn't too bad."  
  
Vash took the cd from his brother and looked it over. "C'mon, lets go up to the hotel room, we can sign up tommorow." Wolfwood, Milly, Meryll, Knives, and Legato all stood up in unison, then asked in the same manner. "What for?" "So we can practice." With that the group walked out, and on their way to the hotel. Milly and Meryll shared a bed, while Vash and Wolfwood shared the other. Knives and Legato were forced to sleep on the sofa bed, which Legato didn't really mind, he enjoyed it. Knives on the other hand said he wasn't comfortable, and complained untill he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~*****THE NEXT MORNING*****~~~~~~~~ Legato and Knives both woke up in eachothers arms, sweating and trembling. Their eyes wide,and wild with passion...of their fear in the spider that slowly creeped up the blanket they had to share (perverts!!) Knives burried his head in Legato's chest, whinning about him needing Legato to kill it! "You baby." Legato muttered, but didn't move. Vash walked out of the bathroom, towling his hair, seeing his ex-rival, and now kareoke partner, with his arms wrapped around his brother. "What are you two doing?" He said a slight smile on his face. Knives looked up and quickly pulled away from Legato, which left a frown on the psycho's face. Knives then slammed his palm atop the spider, and ground it into the blanket. "Nothing little brother." "Suuuure." Vash said, holding back a laugh as he said down. Milly and Meryll walked into the hotel holding all six bages for the competition in their hands. Milly tossed two badges to Legato and Knives, then one to Vash. Meryll pulled on her own badge and Milly pulled the badge around Wolfwoods neck, using it to pull him close, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Wolfwood muttered a "Thanks babe." and walked into the bathroom to shave. Meryll looked at Vash, and sighed slightly, Vash hadn't noticed he was fixing his hair. Knives and Legato climbed from the sofa bed thing and got dressed, and told them that they were going to get breakfast for everyone. When the door shut behind the, Legato looked at Knives. "Why did you pull away like that." He grinned, seeing the blush on Knives' cheeks. "I don't want my brother getting ideas." Knives said narrowing his eyes at Legato's grin. "Your brother is a dork, he still hasn't gotten the idea that Meryll tottaly wants him." "True." Knives leaned down slightly, and pecked his "lovers" cheek. With that they both walked down the hallway on their way to pick up breakfast. That's it for now...mrrr 


End file.
